The Marvelous Potter
by KaoriH
Summary: Porque a vida deveria ser assim: James Potter, depois os outros.
1. Criança Confiante

**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu. Tudo é meu. Ninguém é meu. Todos são meus.

nota**¹:** Projeto **Just James**

* * *

><p><strong>Criança Confiante<strong>

* * *

><p>James era o retrato da criança confiante. Beijou os pais antes de entrar no trem, sorriu enquanto acenava para eles e olhou cada um dos novos colegas no olhos. Porque era assim que deveria agir.<p>

Não podia simplesmente contar que a perspectiva de entrar em um lugar completamente novo, repleto de pessoas que não conhecia e coisas das quais não sabia, o aterrorizava. Fazia duas semanas que estava tento pesadelos sobre Hogwarts.

Enquanto passava pelos corredores apinhados de alunos procurando uma cabine não deixou de sorrir sequer por um segundo, sempre cumprimentando os mais velhos que respondiam rindo, ou o ignoravam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Se sentia perdido. Sozinho. E honestamente? Aquilo não parecia tão divertido quanto seu pai havia descrito. E para completar, não conseguia encontrar uma única cabine que já não estivesse lotada.

A não ser por aquela com o garoto antipático.

— Com licença? — Chamou e o rapaz nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo. Grande imbecil cheio de sim, isso sim. — Essa cabine está ocupada?

Quando o outro garoto o fitou, preferia que não tivesse feito. Parecia desprezá-lo ainda mais do que os colegas mais velhos. Quem aquele _moleque_ pensava que era? Merlin ou algo do tipo?

— Bem, eu estou aqui. Então, sim, tecnicamente ela _está_ ocupada. — Ele respondeu com claro desinteresse e uma confiança que James invejou – e invejaria por muitos anos.

Por um momento pensou em voltar para o corredor e deixar aquele esnobe ficar com a cabine toda para ele. Afinal, era só uma cabine! Mas não fez isso, provavelmente aquele garoto iria espantar todos que quisessem sentar-se ali e iria sozinho para a escola. E ele ia acabar se achando mais especial ainda.

James não podia deixar isso acontecer. Não aquele... Esnobe.

— Ótimo. — Declarou e foi levando a mala para dentro, e foi a primeira vez que captou o olhar de espanto no rosto de seu companheiro de cabine, provavelmente ele não estava acostumado a ser contrariado.

Mas então veio o silêncio. Constrangedor e curioso. O garoto o olhava com aqueles olhos longos de quem gostaria de começar uma conversa e não faz a mínima idéia do que falar. Bem, James tinha os mesmos olhos e aquela mania de desalinhar os cabelos.

Eram três na cabine. James, o esnobe e o silêncio.

Até que eles entrassem e James percebesse que preferia o esnobe ao idiota.

**— FIM —**


	2. Are you there God? It's me, James Potter

**Disclaimer**: James Potter © Marauders

nota**¹:** Projeto **Just James**

**Are you there God? ****It's me, James Potter.**

Os olhos verdes arregalados o fitando, esperando uma resposta. O choro fraco do bebê apertado nos braços da mãe. Ele estava chegando. Não havia mais tempo. Queria tempo.

Queria tempo pra procurar a varinha, o espelho de duas faces. Chamar Sirius, duelar. Tirar Lily dali.

Harry chorou mais alto, Lily recuando com ele apertando, sussurrando e pedindo para que fizesse silêncio, tão paralisada quanto ele, to inertes esperando a morte. Não para Harry, nunca para Harry.

Queria mandá-la para fora pela porta dos fundos, pedir para que aparatasse, pedir que salvasse Harry. Mas lá dentro sabia, sabia que ela ficaria para lutar. Sabia que ela morreria ali com ele.

A porta. O estrondo. A escuridão que penetrou a casa e não deixou sequer um foco de luz aceso. Ele estava ali, era real e agora eles estavam condenados.

— _Lily__, leve o Harry e vá! É ele!_

Era a morte se anunciando. Sempre imaginou como fosse morrer, mas nunca desejou que aquele momento chegasse em fim.

Sem varinha. Sem perspectivas. Sem Lily. Sem Harry.

Os passos de Lily pareciam distantes quando ela subiu as escadas. Viu o rosto de Harry uma última vez, ele já não chorava, parecia entender, parecia lhe dar forças.

Sirius sempre falou de sua tendência suicida e, em frente ao maior bruxo das trevas que já havia existido, sem ter como se defender. James imaginou quando foi que Sirius passou a lhe conhecer tão melhor do que ele mesmo.

Sirius. Remus. Lily. Harry. A culpa era dele, a culpa era toda dele de confiar que Peter não poderia ser pressionado e deixar com que eles soubessem do segredo, deveria ter escolhido Sirius, deveria ter confiado em Remus. Tinha segundos, segundos e tudo o que pensava era que Remus nunca o perdoaria por ter desconfiado dele.

E Sirius. Ele entenderia que havia partido? Quem cuidaria daquele _bon vivant _agora que não haveria mais James?

Não haveria mais James. Ele não queria aceitar o fato. Muitas pessoas se conformam com o fato de que estão aos pés da morte. Ele não, ainda restava uma esperança, uma mínima esperança de que alguém aparecesse a tempo, de que alguém surgisse como um herói dos quadrinhos para crianças, como o deus para quem Lily rezava todas as noites. Queria acreditar em algo assim.

Você está aí Deus? Sou eu, James Potter. E assim ele o salvaria.

Não. O último pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi o de que ele não sairia dali, mas Lily e Harry sim. Porque eles estavam destinados a sobreviver, e aquele demônio a morrer pelas mãos da Ordem. Os olhos verdes estavam na sua mente, em cada uma das memórias, calorosos, risonhos, delicados, esperançosos, não como aquela luz fria do feitiço que o atingiu.

Tão poucos segundos, tanta coisa que o atormentou. Mas já não havia nada, já não era nada.

E não preocupava, não doía, não amava.

E era o fim.


	3. I think I wanna marry you

**Disclaimer**: James Potter © Marauders

nota**¹:** Projeto **Just James**

nota**²: Dialog-Fic** (ou quase)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

* * *

><p>— Bem, e então?<p>

— Calma, eu estou escolhendo as palavras certas.

— Como você quiser.

Silêncio. O Mais absoluto e constragedor silêncio. Porque estava fazendo aquilo mesmo? Devia ter alguma coisa com a bebida. Não conseguia se lembrar propriamente.

— Okay.

— Pronto agora?

— Uhum, pronto. Eu queria...

— Espera.

— O que foi?

— Você não vai se ajoelhar?

Silêncio. Mortal e acusador, com direito a olhos estreitos e desejos de morte. Se ajoelhou.

— Melhor assim.

— Claro. Posso começar?

— Uhum, a vontade.

— Bem... Eu queria te dizer que eu te amo.

— Eu sei.

— ... Perdão?

— Eu estava dizendo...

— Eu _sei_ o que você estava dizendo, mas você pode por favor me deixar terminar dessa vez?

Silêncio. Alto e claro como um grito. Resignado e com direito a um dar de ombros mal-humorado. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não foi assim que planejou. Se levantou.

— Você sempre me manda ficar quieta.

— Eu não... _Quieta_?

— É! Sempre querendo dar ordens e fazer com que eu me diminua, pois escute aqui, seu cabeça cheia de titica de coruja...

— Você não acha que está indo um pouquinho longe demais?

— Cala a boca Potter! Você me repreende, me deixa pra baixo, não demonstra que me ama...

— Mas eu estou tentando! Você é que não deixa!

Silêncio. Nervoso e agitado. Com olhares fixos e respirações ofegantes pela discussão. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, deteve-as na cintura, respirando para tomar um novo fôlego e começar tudo de novo.

— Se nós discutimos é porque somos tão parecidos que mal nos agüentamos.

— Não me ofenda Potter...

— Se eu argumento com você, é porque eu quero ser quem eu sou, e quero que você não goste disso as vezes, porque eu não quero ter que fingir para estar com você.

— Isso é... Bom?

— É ótimo, eu acho. Eu nunca me preocupei com ninguém como eu faço com você. Eu nunca quis viver com ninguém, que não fosse você. Eu confesso que nunca tinha imaginado um 'para sempre' até te conhecer. Até me dar conta que eu só posso existir por completo se for com você... Que sem você não faz sentido.

— O que não faz sentido?

— Nada. Absolutamente nada. Eu me perco nos meus pensamentos, eu me deixo levar por devaneios, eu erro. Tudo porque você não está comigo. Então, por favor, por favor me dê só mais essa chance de te provar que eu te amo pra sempre.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Casa comigo. Me deixa ser o ombro em que você vai chorar, me deixa ser o corpo em que você se escora toda noite, me permite ser o conselheiro de todas as suas dúvidas.

— James...

— Sim?

Silêncio. Cheio de expectativa e esperança.

— Eu me caso com você

— ...

— Se a Lily não aceitar, eu caso.

— Sirius, você consegue acabar com todo o clima.

Risada. Alta e como um latido ecoando por toda a sala. Quente e deliciosa, que dava vontade de rir junto a cada vez que escutava.

— Como foi? E eu falo sério. O que você achou?

— Quando você parou de tentar declarar uma coisa pronta e que você escreveu no quarto ano, foi muito bom. Ela vai dizer sim.

— E você ainda acha que eu preciso ficar de joelhos?

— Oh bem... Você fica bem de joelhos.

Silêncio. Mortal e acusador, com direito a olhos estreitos e desejos de morte. Se afastou.

— Eu vou contar pro Remus.

— Imbecil.

— E que história era aquela de _virar _ a Lily? _Quiet**a**_, Pads?

— Eu sou um ótimo ator.

— Você é uma ótima Drama Queen, isso sim.

Silêncio.

— Idiota.

— Eu também te amo.

— Eu sei.

— **FIM —**


End file.
